Harry no Juubi
by Master Builder
Summary: Enter Potterverse, Infinitverse, and Narutoverse all in one go. Harry/FemSasuke, Naruto/Hinata ABANDONED/ UP-FOR-ADOPTION


Oh another perfectly sunny at the Potter's house. A perfect weather for the birthday of the girl who lived. But if there was someone out there thinking logically they would have remembered that there was twins. But who is the second twin and where is he? His name is Harry James Potter. He is currently in his family's dusty library since no one bothered to go read in it. No one except him. Harry Potter was currently 9 and started reading the library at 6. He already finished ⅞ of the library in that time (Yep there Library is huge) even with Harry just flipping through the pages letting his photographic memory memorize them.

As of now he memorized all of the Potter Family's Battle Spells, Healing Spells, Rituals, Runes, and Potions that have been recorded through history. If he was remembered he would be at the party with his sister Rose Lily Potter. But whenever they remember about him he was just invited as a guest to their birthday party. He would not accept that and stopped going at 7 years old. He took the library as his refuge and his only friends were the portraits of the late Potters. Their portraits were only on the library walls and nowhere else.

The late Potter's took care of Harry and whenever Harry was out of sight they would speak curses about James Potter and his wife. After Rose's 6th birthday James and Lily started training Rose without noticing Harry much to his displeasure. When the portraits found out they immediately offered to train them with their knowledge. Harry learned the history of the Potter Family, several House spells, and Transfiguration, Charms, and in some cases Dark Arts. They showed Harry a forgotten training room that was hidden behind a bookshelf.

He had to use a practice wand but that was better than nothing. Harry practiced all of his spells there and a month later every spell he knew became as easy as a simple Lumos. He practiced 50 spells per day for 30 days thus making him a master of 1500 spells. Now he could do all spells silently and efficiently. He found it idiotic that most wizards yell out their spell and cast it which could allow their opponent the perfect counter. But Harry found out now that he could cast spells silently he can for example send a stunner while calling out a shield charm.

He was closing in near the end of the library books until he heard James calling out his name from the hallway. Curious, Harry went outside and found his father looking in rooms for him. When he turned around he found Harry and made a wide grin. "Come now little Harry we have a surprise." James said with a grin. Harry was a bit suspicious but hey he was nine and followed him outside. There was a dueling stage outside with Rose on one side with a smug smile. He gestured Harry to the other side of the stage and gave him a practice wand.

Harry leaned near his father's ear and whispered "Should I win or lose". James looked serious for a second before saying "Just Lose". Harry turned to face the smug Rose. "Ok on the count of 3 you will start the duel. 1… 2… 3" James called out and Rose did a pitiful disarmer but Harry just slowly lifted his wand letting the the disarming spell hit him. Once it did Harry acted like he was shot of the stage by jumping/falling off the stage. "Winner Rose" James called out. Harry got up and handed back the wand before heading back inside.

James stared at his son's back wondering about what Harry asked him. "Did he lose on purpose? Was he hiding his skills?" James thought before brushing it off and returning to the party. Harry returned to the library and continued reading the last stack of books while relaxing. He finished the books which were mainly some stuff about Arithmancy, Muggle Science and Technology, Wand Crafting, and Politics. He put the books on the stack before he walked over to a drawer that he was curious to find out. He opened it to find a stone that had a figure with 10 tails and a key. He took out the stone and tried to reach the key but was out of reach.

He pulled the drawer out a bit more and felt a book fall onto his foot. He looked at it and found it as a journal with a lock. He took the key and examined it. He found a writing the said said "B &amp; D" on it. He looked at the journal and saw the same writing. He inserted the key while unknowingly holding the rock on stomach. He twisted it and it clicked open. When he open the cover a light covered Harry and he was filled with immense pain. His stomach and his eyes were filled with pain but he did not cry out. Suddenly he was knocked out by the pain.

(Mindscape)

Harry slowly woke up and found himself in front of a cage with some sort of paper on it. But that was not what caught his attention. It was drawn to a figure in the cage staring at him with two giant red eyes. "**Well it looks like my neglected jailor has woken up. A little puny looking but I guess it is better than being in a stone without anybody to talk to.**" The beast grumbled. "Hey I'm not puny I know over 1000 spells and mastered every single one of them" Harry shouted. Normally he would stay quiet but for some reason he felt the need to yell at the beast.

"**Okay I am glad to be in a fun jailor. No one has yelled at me in 3000 years not even my last jailor. The Rikudo Sennin never talked to me in a conversation. He only talked just for stuff like giving him my power, stuff about splitting me into 9 pieces, blah blah blah.**" The beast grumbled. Harry looked at the beast strangely. "You know, for a beast scary as you, you're not that bad actually." Harry told the beast. "**I'll take that as a comment and plus my name is not the beast. It is Kazel but you would know me better as… THE JUUBI**" The Kazel roared out pompously. "Yeah never heard of you" Harry said sweat dropping. Suddenly the background was filled a dull blue background with purple lines while the Juubi faced the wall behind him with a sulking expression.

"Hey Kazel, Can you tell me how to get out of here?" Harry called out. Kazel turned around. "**This is your mindscape make your own exit and now leave me to my misery**" Kazel told him before turning back to the wall with the same environment. "Hmm a sewer wouldn't be a good habitat. How about…" Harry muttered before thinking out a scenery. The walls and the cage disappeared. In place a grassland as far as the eye can see and several mountains with huge animal around. Around the Juubi there was a collar with the same paper on the cage. "**You are the best jailor ever**" Kazel yelled out before running after the giant animals.

Harry shook his head and made a doorway to the outside world.

(Real World)

Harry woke up with a groan and heard several voices yell his name. He blinked his eyes and found all of the portraits staring at him with worry. "Yeah I hear you one moment let me get up." Harry told them before struggling to get to is feet. When he did he looked at the portraits and for some reason they gasped. "Harry yo… your eyes… look at… them" Grace Potter stuttered out. Harry look in the mirror before jumping back. His eyes that were formerly green were now red and has 3 black lines with 3 comma looking dots equally spread out on each line. "Wha… What the heck is this?" Harry nearly yelled out.

"**Eh how do you like your new eyes"** Kazel called out from his head. "Kazel? But how I thought you were in my mindscape."Harry asked. "_Kazel... who is that_" The portraits thought. "**Shush you don't have to talk… just think what you want to say. Oh yeah one more thing. I can talk to you like this.**" Kazel told him. "Ok and what are these eyes" Harry thought back. "**I'm sleepy… read the journal if you want to know**" Kazel told him. Harry picked up the journal and saw a drawing off his current eyes there.

_**Juubi no Me**_

_**A doujutsu that was formed by the fusion of the 3 legendary doujutsu: The Byakugan, The Sharingan, and The Rinnegan. It was rumored to be the start of all doujutsu.**_

_**Abilities: Sharingan Level 1: 1 Tomoe- Fast Sight, Copying and Mimicry**_

_**Sharingan Level 2: 2 Tomoe- Enhanced Sight, Copying and Mimicry**_

_**Sharingan Level 3: 3 Tomoe- Predicted Movement, Copying and Mimicry**_

_**Every Tomoe on second and third line helps Level 1, 2, and 3**_

_**Sharingan Secret Ability: Mangekyo Sharingan Abilities:**_

_**Susanoo- A virtually impenetrable shield shaped like a giant humanoid.**_

_**Izanagi- Able to divert reality.**_

_**Izanami- Able to circle history in the victim's eye until he/she accepts change.**_

_**Amaterasu- Summons Fire as hot as the sun and can last 3 days.**_

_**Tsukiyomi- Able to trap a victim in a genjutsu for a second but in the mind occurs 3 days of torture.**_

_**Rinnegan Abilities:**_

_**One of the Rinnegan's trademark techniques is the Six Paths Technique, which grants the user multiple abilities known as Paths.**_

_**The Animal Path can summon several different creatures.**_

_**The Naraka Path can summon the King of Hell, which can be used for interrogation and restoration. **_

_**The Preta Path can absorb any chakra-based ninjutsu.**_

_**The Asura Path can clad the user in mechanised armour and grant them various weapons.**_

_**The Human Path can absorb knowledge the victim gained and rip out the victim's soul while destroying it in the process..**_

_**The most powerful ability is the Deva Path allows the manipulation of gravity-based forces to either repel or pull in an enemy, even beings as strong as the tailed beasts can be repelled by its force.**_

_**Byakugan Abilities: 360 degrees vision and Sharp Aim**_

_**If having a Biju sealed within you then no negative effects shall be cast upon the caster.**_

"Wow" Harry muttered. "What do you mean Harry dear" Grace Potter asked. Harry magicked the book into the portrait so she could read it. All the other Potters walked into her and her husband's huge frame to read it.

"Oh my" They all uttered. "Cool huh. Now I'm going to go train with these eyes." Harry said before entering the training room.

(Time Skip)

Harry woke up 1 year after he started sore all over his body. Kazel became a harsh trainer that required him to wear 100 pound weights that double every day. He had to cast a permanent feather light charm on himself from crushing the ground from the weight. The human body was never supposed to hold over a million pounds on the body and 400x gravity seals but Kazel kept healing him every time it doubled so he would keep training. His body adapts to the weight by the end of the day before it doubles. Kazel stopped the weights from doubling and the gravity seals in 2 weeks after the start. Kazel made him do fingertip push ups, sit ups, crunches, running, and a bodyweight mid row.

Now Harry can do 150 push ups with one finger and 900 sit ups and crunches. The body weight mid row was 70 because for him the weights dragged him down while he was upside down doing pull ups. (Check what it is on Google. I tried it and can only go 15 max.) Now Harry was ripped for his age. Harry didn't get anything to eat from the house so Kazel showed him out to make food with Creation of all Things. Kazel taught him ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu, and senjutsu. He mastered everyone of those arts and made himself a power restrainer Eye Patch. It is supposed to suppress 99 percent of his power as a training method.

Once he reaches full capacity it is double than original then it eats 99 percent of that. Kazel decided to pour all of his power into Harry making his power skyrocket 100000 percent. (Think 10 Dumbledore times 100000 percent more power. The eyepatch suppress 99 percent of the power but still made him the most powerful person on the planet. Harry snuck out to a meadow while putting seal around him to make sure for nobody to hear him or see him. Once that was done he took off his eyepatch all of the power in him shoved itself into him expanding his power core. It was only the size of a bowling ball in his mindscape but when the power poured into it it became the size of the mountain. He placed his eyepatch back on which suppress 99 percent of it.

He removed the seals and shunshined into his bedroom only to fall asleep from exhaustion.

(Next Day)

It was Rose's birthday the next day. Harry decided to visit the party. Once he did he saw a crowd in the huge living room cheering while Rose cut the cake. Once she did Lily started handing a piece to everybody but froze when she saw Harry. Harry looked disinterested and just watched. "Harry-dear would you like a cake?" Lily asked hesitantly. Harry declined politely and watched the rest of the party. The party went nicely and then James made an announcement. "Alright everyone gather around. I am proud to announce Rose's gift from me. She shall be anointed as the head of House Potter as me and my wife's only child." James announced. Everyone started clapping happily even Harry but he did it only for a few seconds before heading for the door.

Lily went to James really quickly and pointed it at Harry's retreating back. They excused themselves for a moment before quickly going after Harry. Harry walked to the door and exited the house with James and Lily nearly running after him. Harry was walking through the woods before hearing two people calling him. He turned to find Lily and James panting harshly and raised an eyebrow. "It was only a short walk. How can you be tired already?" Harry asked. "Short for you a marathon for us." James rasped out before standing up straight. "So where are you going?" James asked. "Oh I don't know maybe going to look for my family or their graves."Harry spat. James and Lily cringed.

"Come one Harry you know we are your family." Lily told him. Harry did a henge and turned into James. "She shall be anointed as the head of House Potter as me and my wife's only child." He repeated before turning back into Harry. "Yeah I know you do. Guess what, I'm no longer Harry James Potter. I am Harry Kazel Uzumaki from now on. Hasta" Harry spat before shunshining away. Lily broke down and cried while James looked at the area where Harry was. He saw a paper and picked it up. "I'll see you two in Hogwarts" The message said before crumbling into flames.

James and Lily walked slowly to the house while Lily dried her tears.

(Diagon Alley)

"**I can't believe you used my name as your middle name. Hey where did you get the Uzumaki from?**" Kazel asked while laughing. "Dunno I just had a feeling." Harry told him with a smile. He walked to Gringotts and entered through the golden doors. He walked through the aisle while many goblins stopped their work and watched Harry as they felt his powerful aura. He walked up to the teller who was staring at him. "I wish for a blood inheritance test." He told the teller who just odded dumbly and brought out a parchment and a knife. "Very well please drop 3 drops of blood onto the parchment." The goblin said hesitantly.

Harry pricked his finger and dropped three onto the parchment. His finger healed and the blood soaked into the parchment. Writing appeared onto the parchment and Harry read it.

_**Harry Kazel Uzumaki**_

_**Blood Percentage**_

_**33% Hyuuga**_

_**33% Uchiha**_

_**33% Uzumaki**_

_**1% Potter**_

_**Heir to House**_

_**Hyuuga**_

_**Uchiha**_

_**Uzumaki**_

_**Potter (temporary)**_

_**Vaults**_

_**Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hyuuga fused account**_

_**-90 Trilleon Galleons**_

_**-0 Sickles**_

_**-0 Knuts**_

_**Potter Trust Account ( Not Refilling)**_

_**-1 Thousand Galleons**_

_**-0 Sickles**_

_**-0 Knuts**_

_**Supplies in Vaults**_

_**Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyuuga fused account**_

_**-Uzumaki Library**_

_**-Uzumaki Infinity Blade with Wand Cores**__**, X-SC2 Sword, and Tempest shield**_

_**-Uzumaki Seals**_

_**-Uchiha Library**_

_**-Uchiha Clothing**_

_**-Hyuuga Healing Medicines**_

"Well Lord Uzumaki will you accept your house inheritances." The teller asked shocked. Harry just nodded dumbly. "Hey Kazel how am I 33 percent Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hyuuga while Potter is 1 percent." Harry thought. "**Well your mother has part Uzumaki and Hyuuga in her while you father has Uchiha so it was not that difficult. So I just equalized those 3 and put Potter as 1 percent so you can use the Potter spells you learned while not being related. Think about it. Everybody should have at least 1 percent of other family's blood because of Noah's Ark and stuff.**" Kazel told him nonchalantly.

"Very well Lord Uzumaki, please follow me to the back room." The teller told him while guiding him to a hidden room behind a veil of magic. When they entered the room there were 4 metal boxes on the table. "Lord Uzumaki, These boxes contains your house rings. If the box does not open when you place your hand on it then that means you are not allowed to possess the ring. Please begin" The teller told him. Harry placed his hand on the Uzumaki box which glowed and opened. He found a ring that looked like a Red Cog. He put it on his finger and it glowed red. He placed his hand on the Uchiha box which glowed and opened. He found an Black Cog ring. He put it and a red glow appeared. He placed his hand on the Hyuuga box and it opened.

He found a pure white ring that looked strangely like a cog. He placed it on his finger and it glowed bright white. Suddenly the rings started glowing in their respected colors before he was covered in a white armor. (Search up Omega Armor Infinity Blade on Google)

"Lord Uzumaki…?" The goblin asked. "Yes it is me. I wonder how I received this armor" Harry's voice came from the helmet. "Sir do you wish to continue the test." The goblin asked. "No thank you but can you transfer the money from the trust account to the Uzumaki account." Harry asked while staring through his computer like visor. A notice came to his screen. "To turn armor into backpack form blink 7 times to bring armor back press button on strap connection." The screen said. Harry blinked 7 times and the armor withdrew itself and turned into a backpack and it's straps connected at his chest. "May I ask for your name." Harry asked the goblin. The goblin stopped cleaning and stared at him. "What, did I say something wrong." Harry asked. "No Lord Uzumaki. It is just that no human has asked for our name like an equal." The goblin told him.

"Well that isn't nice. Well can you tell me your name? I will have to leave soon." Harry told him. "My name is Griphook, Lord Uzumaki." Griphook told him. "Maa Maa, stop calling me Lord Uzumaki. Call me Harry" Harry told him. "Very Well Lo… Harry" Griphook bowed and said. "Hey Griphook is there a way for me to collect money without coming to the bank." Harry asked. "Well we do have a bank bag that is connected straight to your account so you can grab 300 Galleons from your bag. It refills every time you close the bag." Griphook told him. "Okay and what if I am to make purchases in the muggle world." Harry asked. "We shall also give you a card that the muggles call Debit Card. It looks like a normal bank account from there but it is connected to your vault here. 1 Galleon to 30 pounds is the current exchange between it. Good luck Harry" Griphook told him. Harry left the building and shunshinned to a dark corner in the Leaky Cauldron.

He exited the building and headed into the muggle world. He found himself in front of a shop with a large golden M. Underneath it it said McDonalds. "Might as well try it." Harry thought before entering the store. He entered the store and headed to the cashier. He bought the most expensive burger (Big Mac) there with a meal and a large frozen coffee called Mocha Frappe. Once he took a bit into the burger he devoured it the next second. He never ate something that good. He exited the building while drinking his delicious Mocha but couldn't drink it fast or else he would get an intense brain freeze.

"He shunshinned into an alley near a store with electronics. Strangely the shop he was next to had a symbol of an white apple. He shrugged and walked in. When he did he nearly dropped his drink. He saw aisles with people holding tablets and taking photographs of other people without the use of a camera. He found a huge white box like thing the people were looking at and saw another person's face through it and was talking to him/her. Muggles are amazing. No wonder why Arthur Weasley became a Muggle Fan.

He looked around saw kids playing games on the tablet he saw earlier. "Excuse, Do you know what game they are playing." Harry asked a man with a staff id. "Oh that is one of our top games. It's called Infinity Blade where you basically fight monsters, immortals, and other stuff." The man started explaining excitedly. Harry's eye widened. He heard that name at Gringotts. The Uzumaki Infinity Blade. "I want to buy one of every tech you have here." Harry told the man. "It is going to cost you a lot kid. Plus aren't you a bit young to have a job." The man said while Harry gained a tick mark. "Got rich parents. Here is the card to charge it." Harry told the man while handing the card.

The man just swiped the card and he purchased everything. He put the small ones in a box and held it while he had a heavy box on his other arm. "Are you sure you don't need help with those boxes they are pretty heavy for a guy to pick it up let alone a kid." The man asked. "Yes I am sure see." Harry told the man as he picked the big heavy box. The man was shocked to see him walking away with all of those stuff by himself.

He walked into the alley and shunshinned to Leaky Cauldron. He went to the bartender and asked him where the broker was. The bartender pointed at Gringotts while Harry just stared for a moment... And another moment... Before slamming his head on the counter. He thanked the bartender before setting out for Gringotts. When he got there he forgot that he was still holding his purchases and sealed them in a storage seal on his arm. When he got inside Griphook came waddling back to greet him. "Welcome back Lord Uzumaki how can be of service" Griphook asked. Harry just sighed. "Well you see, when I got here I did not know where the House Broker was until a man pointed out that I have to buy it from here. So can you tell me what kind of houses do you have?" Harry asked him.

"Well Lord Uzumaki, we have a house on a mountain with a great view, there is an another with a calm and peaceful forest that you-" Griphook listed before getting interrupted by Harry. "Is there one with an indestructible training ground?" Harry asks him. "Yes we currently have one but it is a large castle with that has enough rooms for an army to live comfortably but it is very old hasn't been cleaned for nearly 4 centuries." Griphook tells him. "I'll take it and if you can get the place clean by today then I will pay double. One for the bank the other half for you" Harry told him. Griphook's eyes widened before whipping out a contract in a matter of seconds.

"You are very generous Lord Uzumaki please sign this contract and we shall begin." Griphook told him. Harry looked at the price which said 40 billion Galleons. Harry just shrugged and signed it. Griphook clicked his fingers twice and lot's of goblins came in. "Clean out Property 2 thoroughly for Lord Uzumaki." Griphook told them. The goblins just vanished the next second. "Okay Lord Uzumaki, we have cleared that now what shall I help you with?" Griphook asked him. "May I visit the Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hyuuga fused vault?" Harry asked. "Very well Lord Uzumaki please follow me." Griphook told him as he waddled into a cave entrance. They climbed into a minecart and sped off toward the bottom of the cave.

They stopped at the ground and headed into an entrance. When they got there they saw a purple and black dragon. "Lord Uzumaki, this is the guardian of the Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hyuuga Account… The Ender Dragon. We will have to request access from him-" Griphook only to be cut off by finding Harry's hand near it's head. "LORD UZUMAKI STEP BACK" Griphook yelled. Harry placed his hand on it's forehead and it glowed a bright purple. When the light died out in front of Harry was a very large scroll. "**Hey Pup that is a summoning scroll.**" Kazel called out. Harry opened it and found several slot's. One of them were already signed so Harry copied the method. The writing was in blood and each fingerprint was in blood as well so he pricked each finger and placed his hand on it.

Once he took it off he wrote his name right under it. The scroll glowed purple before it disappeared. "**Well Well I have an another summoner in 3000 years. This may be exciting.**" A voice called from his head. "Where are you" Harry said looking at the dragon who was staring back. "**You are looking at me right now!**" The dragon chuckled. "You can talk to me through my head." Harry exclaimed. "**Yes, Yes I can now hurry on you do not want to keep your guide waiting.**" The dragon grumbled. Harry turned back to Griphook who was just staring. "He letting us pass" Harry told him before heading to the wall with lines making it look like many cubes stacked onto each other..

"Well… You will have to place your hand on the wall and it will recognize you as the new owner of this vault." Griphook told him. Harry placed his hand on the wall and the wall leaked lights from the edges of the cubes and the floor lowered them. They were lowered into an underground vault which was very huge filled Gold Galleons. When he got there he saw 2 swords. One of the Sword and the shield look like it matched his armor so he pressed the button on the straps. The armor covered him and his helmet locked onto the sword and shield. "X-SC2 Sword identified; Tempest Shield identified. Beginning Sync" The armor notified on the screen.

The sword and shield begin glowing a bright blue before they disappeared. They flashed onto his back like a regular ready position. He looks around and finds a black sword with 7 holes. One huge hole at the hilt with spikes at left and right going into the blade, three holes on the bottom of the blade getting smaller as it goes up, and three holes on top of the blade. He grabbed the handle. On his visor a message popped up. "To unseal sword snap fingers 2 times and to seal just let go of it." The message said before he closed it. He let go of the sword and it went up in blue flames. He looked over the rest of the cave and decided to leave. When they reached back to the top the goblins that griphook sent were back and tired. "Very well Lord Uzumaki your property is ready. The name of the property is called Infinity" Griphook told him and left. Harry pondered why he was told the name of the property until something clicked in his head. "Floo network huh? Ok whatever **Creation of All Things: Floo Powder**" Harry called out with his hand extended. Instantly floo powder appeared on his hand and he threw it into the flames. The flames turned green and he stepped into it. "Infinity" Harry muttered and he disappeared.

Harry flew past grates after grates until he encountered a huge door. He opened it and found himself inside a dark cellular only lit by candles near 3 doors. There was a pedestal with a imprint of the Infinity Blade much to Harry's interest. Behind it was a huge door with three poles locking it in place. He looked to his right and found a staircase. He went for the stairs only for a person to fall down with a sword and shield. The person ran at him with the sword raised high ready to strike until… "Amaterasu" Harry said as the person burned to crisp. He went up the stairs and found himself in front of a balcony. The door behind him opened revealing a warrior. "Mory ise ni gatisdito" The man said. Harry cast a translation spell and the man spoke once more. "What is a child of your age doing in the nest of the Deathless?" The man asked. "Wow that much in so little words. Well this is my family's ancestral home. But by the look of it somebody else took the property so I will have to clear it of them." Harry told him. The man watched him for a few seconds. "So where will you go now." The man asked. "Well I'll look for the boss, kill him, and force everyone under him go out." Harry listed. The man shook his head. "No it is impossible to kill the god king. If you do his soul enters another body and he come back to kill us." The man told him.

"Well looks like I got a test subject for the human path" Harry muttered. "Okay can you take me to him. I have a way to kill him." Harry told him. "Will that armor be enough?" The man asked. "Yes it is. By the way I will like to know your name" Harry told him as something from the hole in the ceiling was descending. "It is Siris, how about you" the man asked. "My name is Harry Kazel Uzumaki, nice to meet you Siris" Harry said as the object landed over the giant hole and a giant came. "Take it on Harry. If you say you can kill the God King then you must be able kill this giant. "Fine" Harry said before heading for the robot. The giant robot walked a little closer and held it's club. Harry held out his hands and… "**Shinra Tensei**" Harry called out and the robot was shot at the wall. Crushed by the pressure of gravity.

"How did you do that?" Siris asked. "Magick" Harry answered cheekily. Siris grumbled incoherently before they got on the lift and they were taken up. When they were taken up they found a huge black knight near the stairs while a smaller man in white armor sat on the throne. "I'll take the black knight. You take the god king" Siris said before walking toward the black knight. Harry walked around them but was nearly stopped by the black knight's sword until it used it to attack Siris. Harry walked up the stairs ignoring the chest in front of him. "Hmm a foolish mortal child decides to take me on. Very well you can die as the first child to ever face me in combat." The god king told him getting a tick mark from Harry. "**Hey Pup, Use the Infinity Blade**" Kazel told him before going back to sleep. Both him and the God King snapped their fingers twice and the Infinity Blade appeared the appeared in their hands. The only difference was that the God King's blade was white and the spike on the big hole were going out. "How do you have the Infinity Blade mortal. I command you to answer" The God King roared. "You don't command me to do shit. But I'll tell you that it was in my family for generations now." Harry yelled back. "Insolent mortal, hand over the blade or lose your life." The God King snarled before jumping from his floor and in front of him. A shield appeared on his other arm. Harry took off his shield and held it.

"I gave you the cha-" The god King started but was cut off as he dodged a shield coming at him. "Less talking more fighting." Harry said before going back to his spot. "Very well. No mortal has landed a mark on before so I shall make you death swif-" The God King told him before dodging the sword. "Does the words less talking more fighting have any effect on you." Harry growled. "Why I shou-" The god king started but was stabbed into the chest. "God Dang It just shut up and die." Harry yelled before taking his sword out. "You do not… 'cough'... know what… 'cough' 'cough' you have done. The world is much more dangerous that you will ever imagine." The god King said before Harry's hand was on his helmet. "**Human Path**" Harry muttered. Suddenly thousand years worth of knowledge entered his head. No memories. Just Knowledge of fighting. The soul was ripped out of the body and was destroyed.

"I can't believe you actually did it" Siris told him. "That mother fucker kept on yappin and yappin until I killed his sorry ass." Harry retorted. "Well then what now?" Siris asked. Harry turned back to the corpse and… "**Ban'ho Tensei**" The God King's Infinity Blade flew to him and he caught it with his free hand. I'm going back down to the dungeon to see something. You can claim the reward for killing the God King" Harry said before heading back to the dungeon. "Hey wait a minute" Siris called. He turned around to see Siris running to him. "You helped me save my village and possible the whole world from the God King. In return I will fight by your side for life." Siris said before kneeling. Harry was quiet for a second before nodding. "Thank you my friend. Let us go fight the unknowns of the dungeons." Harry told him. Siris got up and once he did, the God King's Infinity Blade was thrown to him. "You will need this if you are to fight next to me against the Deathless." Harry told him. Siris accepted the Infinity Blade and they headed for the dungeons. While they went down Siris asked Harry something.

"What will you do when there are more people that wishes to join your army. I mean there is only two Infinity Blades" Siris asked him. Harry stopped making Siris stop as well. "I'll make them all one." Harry said before they started moving again. "But how?" Siris asked. Harry brought his hand up and… "**Creation of all Things: Infinity Katana**" Harry called out. Suddenly a katana appeared in his hands. The Infinity Katana has no holes but has the same writing etched on the blade as the Infinity Blades. "Like that" Harry said as they reached the bottom. Siris just stared in awe at his ability. "Siris" Harry called out. "What?" Siris called out. He saw Harry with an elbow over the pedestal he saw earlier. The carvings were in the shape of his Infinity Blade so he went and placed it. The pedestal flowed blue before sliding down revealing a screen. On the screen it had a button for open so he pressed it. The three doors around him opened. "Take the one with the stairs' Siris." Harry told him. Siris nodded before going through the door. Harry made a clone and told it to go through the door next to Siris' door. He entered the lone door next to the huge door on the other side. When he got in there he was in some sort of desert biome. When he got through the door he saw somebody sitting on a log reading a book.

"Good use of time" Harry thought. "So he really did do it. Do you know the history of that sword? No of course not. You are just a pawn." The man said before dropping his book and grab his goathead staff and a shield. "ROAR" The man roared before lunging at Harry. Harry used substitution with the log and stabbed him in the back. "Now there is a new meaning of backstabbing" Harry thought while the body left. He went and grabbed the man's head. "**Human Path**" Harry muttered. 1000 years worth of knowledge on history, magic, chakra, ki, time travel, dimension jumping, and reiatsu crammed into his head. His clone dispersed which showed he fought a huge monster. When he mind absorbed the monster he strangely got 500 years worth of cooking recipes. The clone brought a shield and placed it near the pedestal before dispersing. "That was sketchy" Harry muttered as he found a weird sword. Harry exited the room and met Siris out there. "Look at what I found" Siris called out showing a ring and the shield he brought.

"I got the shield from the monster I defeated idiot. I just placed it there and went to the next one. Besides I got something better." Harry said holding up the sword. Siris just went to a corner and just sulked. "Damn who thought he was emotional" Harry muttered. "Come on Siris the locks opened so I guess when we killed each of the three we faced then it might have released a lock." Harry said before heading for the giant door. "How did you know I fought something" Siris asked. "I just fought 2 in the last two rooms. What are the chances that there isn't one in the room you went in." Harry retorted. Siris just clicked his tongue and they entered the door. They went down a long hallway until they found themselves in a lab of some sort. There were green containers each one carried a body of the God King. But it seemed to slowly erode. Maybe it was because the soul wasn't entering the body. "**You have entered the sacred chamber of your god. Return the blade and accept Death as your reward.**" A voice called out. They looked for the source of the voice until a huge white armored knight came from the ceiling.

There was one thing that Harry recognized. They had the same sword and shield. Harry leapt at the mechanized knight. Harry hit a weak joint on it's shoulder which dislodged the arm with the sword and sliced through the shield with a chakra enhanced sword. He cut the head off which caused it to fall to the ground sparking. Harry returned to Siris but once he did the armor hissed and opened. A warrior came out of the robot chuckling. "So the bloodline has grown strong." The man muttered. "Who are you?" Siris yelled. "Our kin served the God King well." The man continued. "WHO ARE YOU" Siris roared. "I… was chosen. To taste immortality and to serve under the God King." The man muttered. "So you are a traitor" Siris came up to. Harry started to walk forward until he was blocked by Siris. "I'll take him. There is a little trash that needs to be taken out." Siris told him coldly. He could tell that Siris was angry. "Very well. You can take him" Harry said before sheathing his weapon. Siris and the man stepped up with their sword and shield and drawn. They both struck with the man being faster but Siris much stronger most probably due to anger. When Siris got some wounds on the man started laughing before retreating a bit before continuing the fight. In the end the man lost the strength to hold his weapon and shield.

Siris just dropped the shield and stabbed the man in the stomach. Once he pulled it out, the man started saying something. "You will… never win… They will come after you...'cough'... for the sword. You will never… 'cough'... be safe. Ever AGAIN." the man rasped out before falling to the floor and dying. "Well by that time I will be waiting." Siris said before leaving the room with Harry. Once they reached the dungeon the flaming torch on the wall burst green and a letter fell through. Harry picked it up and read it.

"Lord Uzumaki, I hope you are alright. We just have found out you threw floo powder into our dimension fire floo. Please find some powdered diamond and mix that with some floo powder. Once you do that throw it into the flames and yell out Gringotts. We shall be waiting for your arrival.

-Lord Ragnarok of the Goblin Kingdom" Harry read.

"Well Siris, it seems that this isn't my home since I am from another dimension. I will have to leave very soon." Harry told Siris. "I never knew dimension travel was possible. Will it be possible for me to come along." Siris asked. "No no my friend. You have a job to do here. You have to rid the world of the deathless. Here take this katana as a present. Remember don't venture into the unknown without a partner. Maybe a wife to help you. Godspeed Siris. Godspeed" Harry told him before turning around and turning his armor into backpack form. "**Creation of all Things: Mixed Powdered Diamond and Floo Powder**" Harry called out. A bluish powder appeared on his hand and he faced a log in the corner. "**Amaterasu**" Harry shot black flames at the log. The log burned with black flames and Harry threw the powder into it. The fire turned white and he stepped into it. "**Gringotts**" Harry called out and he disappeared. Siris spotted a bag of regular floo powder on the ground. He picked it up and went to the black flames. He threw some in and called out… "**God King's Throne room**" Siris called out and he disappeared.

(Gringotts)

Harry flew past grates very fast but suddenly he was thrown out at the same speed at got knocked out when a shelf landed on his head.

(Time Skip)

Harry woke up with a groan and found himself in a bed with his backpack on the desk near him. Suddenly the door opened and an old man rushed in. "Oh so you are awake." The old man muttered. "Yeah I am awake old man. "Where am I, old man?" Harry asked. The old man got a tick mark before it went away. "You are in the hidden leaf village. I have to admit you startled me when you flashed into my office from my fireplace." The old man told him. "Well sorry about that." Harry told him. "**Hey Pup, I think we got sent 3000 years in the past**" Kazel called from his head. Harry's eye nearly popped out of his socket. "How would you know for sure?" Harry asked. "**Your ancestor's life signature is showing that he is 11 years old now but for some reason a lot of things are different. Use your old name for now but I have some bad news. The seal on your stomach is dispersing and my body is fading fast. The good news is that after you get out of this timeline I will return with seal fully intact. **" Kazel told him before the presence was gone from his mindscape. "So whom you might be little one?" The old man asked. Harry sighed and answered "Harry Potter". The old man thought for a second before looking back at him. "I never heard of a Potter clan." the old man said. "That's because I am the last one alive. My clan were filled of space scientists." Harry told him. "Space Scientists?" The old man asked in confusion. Harry got out of his bed and went to the window showing the night sky.

"You see the moon" Harry told the man. The old man nodded. "We reached it and came back to the planet." Harry told him. The man became bug eyed. "Surely that is impossible. It is easier to travel around the whole planet than to reach the moon." The man told him. "Well believe what you want old man. Is there a place I can stay for the night" Harry asked. "Yes there are but you will need to be a member of the leaf village or be an adult to own or rent a property." The old man told him. "Fine I will join but is there a way I can get money" Harry sighed out. "Well you are kind of late for the Genin exams but you will need to know the genin jutsus in order for me to pass you." The old man told him. "Okay what are the jutsus?" Harry asked. "Well you will need to know a henge, kawarimi, and a clone jutsu to pass and one extra technique if you want to pass." The old man told him. "Well I already know them old man… Can you tell me your name? I can't exactly call you old man without knowing your name." Harry asked sheepishly. "The name is Sarutobi young one. Now please perform them" Sarutobi told him.

Harry did a solid henge, a kawarimi with the old man, and several shadow clones. Sarutobi was gobsmacked. Harry did a solid henge, a kawarimi with a person with the largest chakra reserves, and several shadow clones. "How?" Sarutobi asked. "Well I had a teacher for the jutsus but the chakra I need was the minimum I could do except for the shadow clones. My chakra levels are the highest in the entire world including the bijus." Harry told him. The old man was gobsmacked but had a smile on his face the next second. "Well isn't that great luck. We have another Jinchuuriki in our village so you two should get to know each other." Sarutobi exclaimed. "Woah hold up. I never told you I was a Jinchuuriki. I just have the power to dwarf them all but that doesn't mean I am a Jinchuuriki." Harry told him. "But the how come I can't feel your overwhelming Chakra. You have 3 times more power than Naruto." Sarutobi asked. "You see this eyepatch? It suppresses my power by 99 percent-" Harry told him as the old man paled. "Naruto is already at Kage level Chakra. "You are beyond Kage level Chakra but this is only 1 percent of your power. That is just insane. I can not imagine you in full power." Sarutobi told him.

"Well… Can you tell me what Genin team I can join?" Harry asked. "Well since you are a power type then I would put you on Team 7 or you can make yourself Team 11 solo member." Sarutobi told him. "I'll be a part of Team 11 because I can make my clones my teammates and I have techniques that are unblockable to Ninja." Harry told him. "Very well you are now officially now part of Team 11. Here is your key for an apartment next to where our Jinchuuriki stays. Be sure to be at the academy by 9:30 which is near the market place. I just need to deal with the damn paperwork." Sarutobi told him while handing him the key before muttering the last part. "What do you mean paperwork?" Harry asked. "Well you see, paperwork is the Hokage's worst nightmare. When you complete a stack, another comes out of nowhere doubled." Sarutobi said freely crying anime tears. "Why don't you just use Shadow Clones. Don't they send memories back to the caster." Harry said before taking his backpack and leaving. "Sarutobi stood there before going to his desk with a grin. A very DARK Grin. "You thought you could defeat me did you, NOW you shall accept your punishment. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU". A poof and 5 Sarutobi's jumped toward the paperwork. From a distance the Hokage's evil laughter could be heard with multiple thumps of stamping.

Harry walked through the night and looked for the apartment that his keychain said. He found it but it wasn't one of the most comfortable place like he thought. He got to the top of the abandoned apartment building and entered the room next to a door that has a lot of paint written stuff like demon and other 'friendly' things. He entered his room and put his backpack next to his bed and fell asleep after transfiguring his clothing into some shorts and shirt.

(Next Morning)

Harry woke up with a yawn and covered his eyes with his hand when the sunlight beamed through the blinds. "Tempus" Harry called wandlessly and… Harry stared at it for a few seconds… and a few more… "**9:20**" Harry nearly screamed before jumping out of his bed. He transfigured his clothes into something black with a hint of green on his shoulder bone area, backbone area, abs area and his arms. "**Creation of all Things: Large Mocha Frappe**" Harry muttered quickly before grabbing out of the air and going out with his backpack. "Damn only got 5 minutes now where is this market?" Harry thought as he saw stores down the road. Looking past that he saw a large building with a sign that said literally blurted out "ACADEMY". Harry started walking toward it before he shunshinned to the building.

(9:29:59)

Iruka was about to close the door until he saw a kid he didn't recognize appear out of nowhere. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I'm here for the team selections" Harry told the man. "Welcome Potter-sama, My name is Iruka the Academy instructor. Please come in. We are about to start the group assigning." Iruka told him remembering what the Hokage told him about the new Genin. Harry walked behind the instructor and followed him into a room full of kids his age. "Hey quiet down" Iruka called out. The kids kept rambling and yelling amongst themselves. "**SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN**" Iruka yelled using a jutsu that made his head become a giant demon like head. Everyone sat quietly waiting for Iruka's announcement. "Welcome again Genin of Konoha. We have one more Genin that will be joining us. "His name is Harry Potter and you all have a new comrade in arms." Iruka claimed proudly. "Tch… That guy looks weak." A boy with a hoodie with a puppy on top of his head retorted. Harry gained a tic mark on his head. "I could ask you the same thing dogboy" Harry retorted.

The class started laughing except for the stoic ones who just smirked. Sasuke just watched Harry with some interest. "He looks weak" she thought before moving on. "Well Potter-sama please take a seat while I call out the groups." Iruka told him. Harry went up to the same row as Sasuke and sat next to her. "TEAM 1… TEAM 2… TEAM 3… GROUP 4… TEAM 5… TEAM 6…" Iruka announced out. "Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno (A blonde boy cheered), and Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto's head sunk) your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" Iruka told them. Team 7 shuffled around and sat together at the front. "Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga (The boy with a puppy cheered), and Shino Aburame with Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka called out. Team 8 moved right behind Team 7. "Team 9 is still in rotation from last year. Team 10 will be Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara with Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka called out. A blonde girl protested but they all moved behind Team 8. "Team 11 will be Harry Potter by himself but will be Team 7 majority of the time." Iruka told them. Everyone stared at Harry who just sat next to Team 7.

One by one Team Sensei's walked in and gathered their groups until only Team 7 was waiting for their sensei. 15 minutes later the blond boy called Naruto got up and started looking around the room. "Naruto Baka what are you doing." Sakura yelled. Everybody else held their ears afraid to turn deaf. "Looking for something, Sakura-chan" Naruto told her before picking up the chalkboard eraser and getting a chair. He opened the door a bit and stuck the eraser so if anybody entered, the eraser would fall on their heads. "You really don't think that will work do you dobe" Sakura told Naruto. Naruto just smiled. Harry liked the idea and went to add a weight charm on it so it would be as heavy as a textbook. Naruto looked at him questioningly. Harry had an evil grin on his face. "This will teach him not to be late." Harry told Naruto who just had his grin to match his. The rest of team 7 just shook their heads. They sat for a few more seconds before a hand held the door. A silver haired man started entering the door until the eraser slammed on top of the man's head. "SCORE" Naruto and Harry yelled.

Team 7 just stared at their sensei disbelief. The weight of the eraser went back to normal after Kakashi got back up. "My first impression on you all is I hate you. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi told them before poofing out of existence. They all moved to the stairs and went up slowly while Naruto and Sakura ran up the stairs. Harry was a bit ahead of Sasuke who just observed him while she was behind him. They arrived while seeing Kakashi up there reading. "Well looks like everybody is here. Why don't we introduce ourselves? Tell us your name, your likes, your dislikes, and your dreams." Kakashi told them.

"Umm Kakashi-sensei, why don't you go first to show us what to do?" Sakura asked. Me? Okay, My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes… you are too young to know, I have a lot of dislikes, and my dreams are none of your business. Ok your turn Pinky" Kakashi told Sakura. "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes… (she looks at Sasuke and blushes while Sasuke gained a tick mark on her forehead), my dream is…(She looks at Sasuke and squeals)." Sakura told them. "What about your dislikes" Kakashi asked. "NARUTO-BAKA AND INO-PIG." Sakura yelled before going back to admiring Sasuke. Naruto's head drooped and Harry felt sorry for him. "I'M NOT A LESBIAN" Sasuke yelled at Sakura but it didn't have any effect because Sakura was daydreaming which was quite good for her because she was drooling. "Ok you with the temper." Kakashi told Sasuke. Sasuke gained a tick mark. "Fine, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes… don't judge, I dislike a lot of things, my dream… no my ambition is to kill a certain man" Sasuke finished. "Oh god I have to knock the avenger side out of her" Kakashi thought.

"Who are you trying to kill?" Harry asked curiously. Suddenly Sasuke leapt at him with a Kunai only to be stopped by a sword at her throat. "Calm down Sasuke, I was just asking who. I'm new around here so I don't know what the fuck is wrong with this guy" Harry told her coldly. Sasuke blinked once...twice. "He's different and fast." She thought unknowingly holding a blush. "What do you mean? Everybody knows about the Uchiha massacre." Sasuke retorted. Studying Harry's expression she could only see confusion coming of him. "I'll tell you later" Sasuke told him before going back and sitting down. "Ok now blondie it's your turn." Kakashi told him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame nii-san, Jiji, Cool Jutsus, I dislike the 3 minutes that takes to heat up ramen, and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever believe it." Naruto beamed. "Hah like a dobe like you could ever become Hokage let alone the greatest. You couldn't even do a regular clone jutsu." Sakura retorted. Kakashi restrained himself from dropping the girl there and then when he saw Naruto's head drop.

"Actually Sakura, for people like Naruto and me it is impossible to do the regular clone jutsu. It doesn't mean we can't use chakra very well. It means that we have too much chakra. If you noticed ou would have recognized that you only use a third of your chakra but to Naruto it requires him to use 1/100 of his chakra while I am required to use 1/200. So we would go for another version. It uses a lot more chakra, are solid and can transfer memories after they disperse. Naruto can summon double the amount of an battalion before exhausting himself out while I can summon double the amount of an army before tiring myself out." Harry told them. Sasuke and Sakura were wide eyed at Naruto's and his chakra capacity. "Ma Ma. Now you with the lightning on the forehead" Kakashi told him. "My name is Harry Potter, I like reading and sparring, I dislike arrogant people and my parents, My dream is to be the most powerful Sorcerer in existence." Harry told him. "Psch you talk as if you have magic or something" Sakura said smugly. Kakashi knew he had to kick her off the team or else they would be put in a dangerous situation.

"As a matter of fact I do, Incendio" Harry called out before Sakura's dress caught on flames. Sakura shrieked and being an idiot she was, started running in circles. "Shouldn't you drop and roll Sakura." Naruto asked. Sakura froze before rolling on the ground taking out the flame. Now the only thing Sakura had on was a shirt and only had some booty shorts to make up for the burnt skirt area. "Now since got covered you will meet me at training ground 3 for your test. "Wait what test? I thought we already took the test in the academy." Sakura asked. "That is to see possible candidates to become Genin. But to see if you actually pass it the Jounin sense's test then you become a full fledged Genin" Kakashi told them before shunshinning out of the area. When they started to get up Kakashi came back. "Oh yeah, I suggest you don't eat any breakfast or you might puke." He said before leaving. They started leaving until Sasuke held Harry's arm. "Don't you want to hear it?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah sure but not here" He said before holding her into a hug and did a shunshin to the Hokage Monument.

When they arrived he looked down at Sasuke who was red and Naruto could literally feel the heartbeat going a million miles per hour on his chest. "How did you do that" Sasuke asked trying to get the blush off her face. "It's called shunshin. It let's you travel nearly instantly but anywhere under a mile." Harry told her while he sat over the head of the third Hokage. "So you mind explaining everything from the beginning." Harry asked. Sasuke nodded before sitting right next to him.

(Thirteen minutes later)

"When I got home I noticed everything was quiet and lights were out even though it was dark but not time to sleep. I got to my house and looked for my parents. I got to my parent's room and found Itachi standing over 'sob' their bodies with his sword covered in blood. I asked him why he did it and he just simply said to measure his abilities. He stared into my eyes and it hurt my head very bad. He left and I ran after him. When I got outside he was walking toward the village gates. I shouldn't have yelled because he turned and changed his sharingan. He told me to survive. He told me to hate him and gain eyes like his. He told me to come when I am ready and try to kill him. Then he placed me in a Genjutsu 'sob' I had to watch him kill the clan member's over and over until the genjutsu stopped. When I got out I was in the hospital and 'sob' they told me that Itachi left the village and killed off the Uchiha clan and I'm the only member left." Sasuke cried out onto his shirt while Harry held her and placed his hand through her hair.

"It's alright but I think there is something else at play." Harry commented. Sasuke raised her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"" Sasuke asked with her chin on his chest looking up. "You look cute like that" Harry told her. She blushed intensely and whacked him on the arm. "Come on tell me" Sasuke pryed. "Well you see did you think about why Itachi told you that last message before leaving." Sasuke shook her head negative. "Well I think he was feeling guilt from killing your clan so he left you alive for you to kill him. He also said before that he wanted to test his abilities but couldn't he have tested them against the Hokage or someone powerful. He tested his abilities against the Uchiha clan including the children but not one of the village. That doesn't seem like testing. It seems like slaughter of on of a kind. I think he was put to the task of killing his clan." Harry told her. "That is too correct Harry" He heard someone from behind them. Sasuke jumped and drew a kunai while Naruto stood and turned. "Hello Sarutobi." Harry responded.

**HAHA CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU**


End file.
